


[podfic] Keep Me Humming

by Annapods



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Columbus Blue Jackets, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Rule 63, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 12:43:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17683697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Look. Alex is, objectively, the most beautiful woman she's ever seen, and it's not like she's alone in thinking that. She's seen the instagram comments.The thing is, it would be a lot easier if Alex didn't grab her at every possible opportunity. It'd be a lot easier to keep her in the platonic friend box. Unfortunately, Will is also really, really gay.00:18:20 :: Written byEscherzo.





	[podfic] Keep Me Humming

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [keep me humming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10174280) by [escherzo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/escherzo/pseuds/escherzo). 



 

 

 **Streaming and download (mp3):**[dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/q3rhxrh6tomjujx/%5BHRPF%5D%20Keep%20Me%20Humming.mp3?dl=0) \- [google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=19aUXdDd4myzZwX4-GiEo8TJOJR1H7FwB)

 

 **Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/Annapods) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** thanks to Escherzo for giving blanket permission to podfics!

 

 


End file.
